Away with the Malfoys
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: The Malfoys go away for a few days to attend Daphne's wedding. This story follows their time away. Scorpius, Draco, Astoria and my OC.
1. Chapter 1

It was early in the morning and Draco was busy packing the car so they could drive up to near where Astoria's sister lived in Yorkshire for her wedding. He absolutely hated having to go the muggle way but it was the only option seeing as Astoria was too sick to apparate and Scorpius was too young to both apparate and ride a broom. It really sucked actually, especially considering the journey was at least 4 hours which was far too long to spend travelling, especially in a car, on roads full of muggles.

"You don't like car journey's either, do you?" Draco asked, seeing Cynthia take a potion once he had finished packing the cars.

"Not at all. I get car sick on long Journey's." She answered after she'd swallowed the potion.

"Well that's two of us then," Draco answered. "Hopefully, the potion will help you." He continued. Cynthia was like a younger sister to him so he cared about her.

"Yes. I hope so. It normally at least stops me from throwing up." She answered.

"That's something then." He responded, pausing. "Are Astoria and Scorpius ready yet?"

"They should be soon."

"Oh good. I'd really like to get the journey done with."

"So would I." Cynthia agreed.

A few minutes later both Astoria and Scorpius had come down the stairs, both ready to go. "Let's get going now," Draco told everyone in a slightly sour tone, although unintentional.

"Are you okay?" Astoria asked, noticing his far from cheery mood.

"I just hate car journeys." He grumbled.

"I know. Come on. We'll get it over with and I'll cheer you up when we get to the cottage." She answered before they all got into the car.

"The journey went smoothly for about an hour until they hit some slow but moving traffic. "Why can't muggles find some other way to get around?" Draco asked, annoyed about the traffic.

"I don't know. I never listened in muggle studies." Astoria answered.

"No. Neither did I." Cynthia added.

"Well, that makes 3 of us. I wish we could use magic but people would see." Draco answered, knowing they had to be responsible regarding their use of magic. "I guess this means our journey will be longer." He continued grumpily.

"Hopefully not by much," Cynthia answered as she was already feeling a little sick.

The journey went on with them eventually getting out of the slow moving traffic. "Dad. I need the toilet." Scorpius said, slightly worried about how Draco would react as this would make the journey longer.

"You're worse than the girls Scorpius!" He exclaimed, pausing before continuing in a softer tone. "We'll stop at the next service station."

"Draco!" Astoria exclaimed, slightly offended. "Me and Cynth can't help having smaller bladders than you."

"No. I know you can't." He answered. "Cynth. No witty comment?" He asked, knowing she would normally give one after he'd said something about her.

"No. I don't feel good."

"Maybe a stop will do you some good." Astoria offered, knowing how her friend got car sick.

"Maybe." She answered.

About 10 minutes later they stopped at a service station and Scorpius Cynthia and Astoria went to the loo's while Draco decided to stand outside as it would get hot just sitting in the car and waiting for them.

After Cynthia had finished she went outside and stood beside Draco to get some fresh air.

"Where's Astoria and Scorpius." He asked.

"Astoria's still in the loo and I told Scorpius to wait for her."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, she said she was really desperate so it's just taking her a while because of that."

"Oh, Okay. She should have told me instead of letting herself get desperate." Draco answered, sighing. "How are you feeling now?"

"She probably didn't want to annoy you. And better."

"She shouldn't worry about that. I love her." Draco answered. "That's good that you're feeling better Cynth."

A couple of minutes later Astoria and Scorpius came out to Draco and Cynthia. "Ready?" Astoria asked them.

"Yes. We were just waiting for you both." Draco answered.

"Oh okay. Sorry I took so much time." She apologised.

"It's fine Astoria," Draco reassured as they walked back over to the car together.

"Cynthia, do you want to sit in the front?" Astoria asked, hoping it may help her car sickness.

"If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't," Astoria answered before they got in the car and continued with the journey.

Fortunately, they made it to the cottage without any more traffic or delay. "Do you want me to help unpack?" Cynthia asked Draco, as she knew he would have to unpack the muggle way due to the risk of muggles seeing something they shouldn't if not.

"That would be good Cynth." He answered as Astoria and Scorpius opened up the cottage and went inside.

After the luggage had been taken in Cynthia decided to take Scorpius with her to the shop as she knew Draco and Astoria wanted some time to themselves.

"Can we play Pokémon go?" Scorpius asked once they were outside the cottage.

"What is Pokémon go?" Cynthia asked.

"Pass me your phone and I'll show you." He answered.

"Uh, okay," Cynthia answered and passed her mobile to Scorpius who downloaded the game for them, after which they walked down to the shop, catching Pokémon as they went and did the same on the way back.

"That was fun Scorpius," Cynthia told him when they were back outside the cottage.

"I know right. Can you not tell dad though. He'll probably disapprove of my muggle behaviour."

"Of course I won't. It'll just be our little secret." She answered honestly before they went back to the cottage.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the day of the wedding, which itself wasn't until 3pm that day which meant they had the whole morning to get ready. "Morning Astoria." Cynthia greeted when she came down into the kitchen.

"Morning Cynth. How are you?" Astoria greeted.

"I'm good." She answered. "How about you?"

"I'm not too bad either." She answered.

"That's good. Where's Draco?" She asked.

"In bed still. You know what he can be like." She answered.

"Yes I do." Cynthia answered laughing, growing up she had always been the early riser whilst Draco had been quite the opposite.

Astoria also laughed. "Is Scorpius up yet?" She asked.

"Yes. He's in the living room reading." Cynthia answered.

"Okay, I'm going to see him."

"Okay Astoria," Cynthia answered as she went into the living room.

"Morning Scorpius."

"Morning mum." He greeted, looking up from his book.

"Did you sleep alright?" She asked him, knowing they very rarely went away and she worried he might struggle sleeping due to being in different surroundings.

"Yes, mum. You?"

"Yes, I slept fine," Astoria answered. "Do you want me to get you breakfast?" She offered.

"Please. I'm starving!" He exclaimed.

"Okay. What would you like?"

"Can I have French toast?" He asked, although knew it was quite a big ask.

"Sure. I really fancy French toast this morning as well." She agreed, deciding to go into the kitchen to make it, rather use magic to make it for her, seeing as in the comfort of their cottage no muggles would see.

"Do you want French toast?" Astoria asked Cynthia who was now sitting on her phone.

"Please, Astoria." She answered.

"Okay." She answered, asking her so she knew how much she should make.

Draco woke up 10 minutes later just as the French toast was ready. "Astoria you shouldn't be cooking in your condition." Draco accused, worried about her health.

"I feel fine today Draco." She answered. "And anyway, I used magic."

"Oh. Okay. That's fine then." He responded. "Did you do enough for me?"

"Of course, I did." She told him. "Go sit at the table. I'll bring it in soon."

The four sat around eating breakfast and enjoying the morning until Astoria had to go to Daphne's house to get ready for the wedding as she was being a bridesmaid. "I'll see you later." She told them all.

"Look after yourself," Draco told her, worrying that being a bridesmaid was too much for her whilst she was sick, even if she had claimed to have been feeling better.

"You need to stop being so protective," Cynthia told him once Astoria had gone and Scorpius had gone upstairs to get ready for the wedding.

"I know I do Cynth. But I love her and I really worry about her and I don't know what else to do." He answered honestly. Draco having not felt love much in his life and having never had to deal with a loved one being ill like Astoria was didn't really know how else he could deal with the situation and keep her safe without being over protective.

"Well give it a go. Think of it this way. If she wasn't feeling well I'm sure she'd tell you. So unless she says otherwise just lessen off how protective you are of her."

"I'll try," Draco answered.

"Good." She responded. "We should get ready now." Cynthia finished, before standing up and going into her room to put on her dress, which was a black, skater style dress and also to fix her hair.

Soon after they left for the registry office and seated themselves so they were ready for the wedding service to commence. The service itself was quite boring for both Draco and Scorpius who weren't into weddings in the slightest but Cynthia found it less so, although she wasn't into weddings all that much she couldn't ignore how beautiful Daphne's white wedding dress was on her.

After the service, it was then time for the reception, which was held in a large tent at Daphne and her now Husband, Galen's house. Everyone at the wedding chatted and mingled for a while, with Astoria going over to Draco before they all had to sit for the wedding breakfast.

"How are you?" He asked her, noticing she looked a little tired.

"I'm okay Draco. Just tired." She answered, pausing. "And my feet hurt in these darn shoes."

"Well take them off then." He answered, caring about her. "You women and your heels." He didn't know why they did it to themselves, to be frank about it, he'd already had Cynthia moan about how she was struggling to walk in her heels earlier that day.

"Yeah, I will when we sit down." She answered. "We can't help that women's shoes aren't made comfortable."

"No. It seems as though they aren't." Draco agreed. "Tell me when you want to go home." He told her, knowing she wasn't likely to want to be up until the early hours of the morning if she was already tired.

"I will Draco." She promised and gave him a quick hug.

A while later the wedding breakfast commenced 2 hours of eating a 3-course meal along with the speeches. Draco hated having to sit through speeches even more than the wedding itself. He hated sitting through the speeches at his own wedding, let alone anyone else's but it had to be done.

Finally, the speeches were over and he could get up from his seated position and possibly enjoy the rest of the evening rather than sit listening to dull speeches that were meant to be funny but never were. But first things first he had to go over to Astoria and make sure she was okay.

"Are you still tired?" He asked her, sitting down beside her.

"Yeah. A little." She answered. "But I'm fine I promise."

"Okay," Draco answered and decided to trust her. "Would you like to have a dance soon?" He asked.

"Yes, but not for long you'll have to get Cynth to be your dancing partner for that."

"Okay." He agreed, still sitting beside his wife who he loved oh so dearly.

"Where is Cynth anyway?" She asked.

"She was really desperate to pee so I'm presuming she's still in the loo." He told her.

"Oh, poor Cynth. I know what that's like."

"Yeah. I told her she should just excuse herself and go but you know how anxious she can be."

"Yeah, I know," Astoria answered pausing. "How about Scorpius?"

"He went to play with the other kids."

"Oh, that's good. He needs to socialise more." Astoria answered, wanting him to be ready to meet other kids when he would go to Hogwarts the next year.

"I guess he does." Draco agreed and put his arm around Astoria. "I love you. You know that right?"

"Yes. I know you love me Draco." She answered, happy that she had managed to find someone like him to love.

The evening continued with Astoria and Draco having a couple of dances before she went to sit back down, needing a break and Cynthia kept Draco company for the rest of the night. When Draco excused himself to go to the loo, Cynthia went over to Astoria who was sitting looking rather unwell.

"Do you want to go home?" She asked, knowing she wasn't feeling well.

"Yes. But I don't want to ruin anyone's night."

"You won't Astoria," Cynthia answered simply.

"Okay." She responded. "I'll tell Draco when he comes back."

"Good. Do you want me to sit with you until then?"

"Please, company would be nice."

Soon after that they all went back to the cottage, Astoria in need of a good night sleep crashed straight away.

"She's really exhausted," Draco told Cynthia concerned.

"She'll be okay." Cynthia reassured.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning came with Cynthia first waking, this was typical of her seeing as she could never sleep past 8am and that was if she was lucky. She padded her way downstairs and sat sipping at coffee alone, reading quietly. Not wanting to wake the others up knowing that they had had a late night and would appreciate the extra sleep that they could get.

Scorpius was next to come down. "Morning Cynthia." He greeted. "Mom and dad still asleep?"

"Yes." She answered. "Would you like me to make you any food?"

"Please Cynthia. I'll just have toast this morning." He answered.

"Okay." She told him and put the toast into the toaster.

"Can we go Pokémon hunting again?" He asked her as he was eating his toast.

"Sure we can." Cynthia agreed.

"Great!" Scorpius exclaimed enthusiastically.

After he'd finished his breakfast the two decided to go out Pokémon hunting, and spent around an hour out, catching a variety of different Pokémon as well as exploring the city until they came across a milkshake shop. "Can we get milkshakes?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure," Cynthia agreed as they went into the shop and ordered milkshakes for themselves, finding a seat to they could enjoy drinking them. After finishing their milkshakes the two headed back to the cottage, to find Draco was finally up.

"Where have you two been?" He asked them protectively.

"Just for a walk Draco." Cynthia answered.

"Okay. You should have left a note." He answered.

"Sorry. We forgot." She apologised and paused for a while, waiting for Scorpius to occupy himself in the other room. "Is Astoria okay?" She asked.

"No. She said her stomach hurts and she's still exhausted even after sleeping for so long."

"Do you mind if I go up and see her?" She asked, presuming Astoria was still in bed.

"No. Not at all. Can you bring her toast and anti-nausea potion to her too?" He asked, as the toast popped up out of the toaster.

"Of course I can Draco." She answered and waited for Draco to put jam on Astoria's toast and put everything on a tray for her to take up.

"Morning Astoria." Cynthia greeted, going into her and Draco's room with the tray.

"Cynthia!" She exclaimed, happy to see her friend.

"Draco asked me to bring these to you." She told her, passing they tray to Astoria.

"Thankyou." She answered, as Cynthia sat beside her on the bed. "How do you feel?"

"Terrible." She answered honestly, just looking at the toast Draco had made her after swallowing the anti-nausea potion.

"You do look pale." Cynthia told her. "Try to eat something."

"Yeah, I will." She answered, and started nibbling at her toast.

"Good. Do you want me to stay with you?" She asked.

"Please Cynth. You're really good at helping me feel better." She answered.

"Thankyou." Cynthia answered, pleased to have received such a lovely complement.

The two of them sat in Astoria's bed for a while, and they talked amongst each other with Cynthia trying to make Astoria laugh and trying to take her mind off of how ill she was feeling. A while later Astoria decided to take a nap and so Cynthia went back downstairs to see the boys.

"How is she?" Draco asked, seeing Cynthia come down.

"I think she's feeling a little better." Cynthia told him. "She's just taking a nap."

"Oh good." Draco answered. "I'm so scared I'll lose her on the days she's like this."

"I know you are Draco." Cynthia answered. "Whatever happens everything will be okay." She reassured.

"Thankyou Cynthia." He responded.

Later on that day Astoria had woken up, feeling slightly better so they went up to Daphne's for dinner to help finish the food and because Astoria wanted to see her before they headed back to Wiltshire the next day.

"Hello everyone." Daphne greeted them warmly when they arrived to their home.

"Hello sis." Astoria greeted back, putting on the façade that she was feeling 100% well.

The group of them talked and ate food for a couple of hours, Astoria only picking at some small bits as her stomach still didn't feel good and tried to engage in the conversations a best as possible to hide how ill she felt from her family as she didn't want them to worry about her.

Fortunatly they went home not too late that evening. "I feel really bad" Astoria told Cynthia as they were walking down to the car.

"I know. Do you need us to take you to st mungo's?" She asked, noticing she looked even paler than she did that morning.

"No. I just need some rest." She answered.

"Okay." Cynthia answered and respected her friend's decision. "Tell one of us if you feel you need to will you?" She asked.

"I will Cynth." Astoria promised.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was the day they would make the journey back home to Wiltshire. Everyone was up early, even Draco as he wanted a head start, being rather get the journey over and done with than to lay in bed for the morning and get home later in the day. "I really hope this journey go's by quickly." Draco told Cynthia, although her had a bad feeling that it wouldn't.

"So do I." Cynthia agreed. "How's Astoria feeling this morning?"

"Better. I think." Draco answered, having noticed Astoria did atleast seem a little brighter that morning.

"That's good." Cynthia replied. "I'll help you pack the car if you want?" Cynthia offered.

"Thankyou Cynthia." Draco answered. She really was being lovely to him.

An hour later they headed off back home, Cynthia in the front with Draco to help her get less sick on the journey. "Draco. I know you're going to hate me but I really need to pee already." She told him about half an hour into the journey.

"That's okay Cynth." He answered sensitively. "We need to get petrol so you can go then."

"Thankyou Draco." She answered. "I'm sorry I have to go already, my bladder seems to be playing around."

"It's fine Cynth." He reassured. "You can't help needing the loo."

After this they got back on with the journey, unfortunately getting stuck in traffic that would add an extra two hours to their journey. "God damn muggles!" Draco exclaimed with annoyance. He just wanted to be home, or anywhere that wasn't travelling. Was that too much to ask for?

"Draco. We'll get home, okay?" Cynthia tried to reassure him, being sensitive towards his frustrations.

"I know we will. I just hate being stuck in a car." He grumbled.

"I understand." She empathised.

After getting out of the traffic, and a couple more quick stops for Cynthia to relieve her bladder they arrived back at their mansion in Wiltshire and Draco, along with the others were glad to be home. Draco was also glad that now they were home magic could be used to unload the car.


End file.
